YuGiOh: Inverted The Kaiba Incidents
by Crasher Schuldig
Summary: "A regular city..corrupted by the onslaught of unknown terrors lurking about....in trucks. Domino City, home of Yugi Mutou and compatriots, have stumbled onto the fact, that behind those wheels of fury, lies a familiar foe...with a deadly secret." Well, n


Well, this is my first attempted at a real fanfic so please for the love of Swiss cheese go easy on me! I WARN you now. If you're a Kaiba fan and what not this isn't the fanfic you should be reading, but if your like a few of my psychotic friends, whom loathe Kaiba with a passion, then you will enjoy this little story immensely. Just remember I warned all you Kaiba lovers so whatever metal damage you get as a result isn't my fault. There is some bashing of various other characters, but I won't go into detail. Please enjoy the fic! ..And remember...,to read and review, thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: ::Schu stands in the corner with a sign that says.:: "Crasher Schuldig does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Weiss Kreuz and this is a non prophet fic much to Crawford's dismay. "  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
-I'm so going to get flamed for this-  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
"Ah, geeze." Yelled Joey Wheeler as he tampered with the Millennium Puzzle that was currently not in use by a certain tri-color haired boy. "Joey! What are you doing?" Tea' hissed into Joey's ear trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake Yugi. "Seriously, Joey. This isn't what we came here for, man. Just put the Puzzle down and wake Yugi up." Tristan whispered into the other boys ear as they all stood in Yugi's room. They were to surprise Yugi and take him to the arcade for some recreation time. Yugi had been in many a duel that week and they all knew that Yugi could use a serious break from it all.   
"Alright, alright. Geeze you guys ruin all my fun!" Joey then put the Puzzle down and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. " Hey. Hey, Yuge. Wake up. "As Joey shook him the tri-haired one moaned and rolled over in his bed fighting to stay a sleep for just a few more minutes. His friends could tell right then and there he was exhausted from his busy week. Challenge after challenge does take it's toll after awhile." Hey, guys...he's not wakin' up. Do you think he's dead?" The Red Eyes Black Dragon fanatic, looked to his friend with concern as Tea', rolled her eyes.   
"No, man. I really don't think so." Tristan scratched the back of his head as a massive sweat drop formed.   
"..But what if he is!?!" Yugi rolled over once again from the loud racket being made by his dueling friend. Tea' then pushed Joey aside tired with his ignorance and shook Yugi delicately with her left hand. "Yugi? It's me, Tea'. Joey, Tristan, and I are here to take you out and have some fun. What do you say?" Immediately after hearing Tea's words Yugi sat up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes.   
He gave his friends a gentle smile and scanned each of them over with violet hues. "Yeah, guys I think that's exactly what I--" His sentence was cut of by a whining Joey whom, then lunged at his friend with tears in his eyes. " Yuge!, You're alive!!!" Tea' gave out a heavy sigh as Joey practically squeezed the air out of the smaller boy. "Y-yeah, Joey! Of c-corse I am." He gasped for breath when then Tristan pried Joey off of Yugi and dropped him to the hard wood floor. With wide eyes Joey looked around the room sitting on the floor like he was lost then dark brown hues found their way back to Yugi. He stood up and brushed himself off giving out a sigh of relief. "Y-yeah, nobody jus' saw me do dat. AHEM."  
Before anyone knew it and with a few clicks of keyboard buttons they were walking down the street and on their merry way to the Domino city arcade. Oddly enough that day the Kaiba brothers, Seto and Mokuba, were out taking a stroll. "Hey! Big-brother, where're you taking me today?" Mokuba asked his rich, Blue Eyes White Dragon, obsessed CEO of a brother. "We're going to the arcade, Mokuba. I thought that you would enjoy playing some of the games with me. I know we have quite a few arcade game machines at home, but I thought it would be nice to get out." He said solemnly to his younger brother. " Oh thank you Seto! " He gave a warm smile to his brother, but was then sidetracked by an ad for his brothers new dueling disks in a window. Little did Mokuba know, though, his brother kept on walking without him.  
For shame Seto Kaiba. Got through so much to save him then don't even pay attention. "Hey, big-brother! Take a look at this! Your new dueling-disks are--" He stopped to look around for his brother, which whom he just noticed wasn't around. "Big-brother? Where did you go!?" Kaiba was about a block down from Mokuba and couldn't hear his yelling or he just wasn't pay attention to it because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. Either way the story stays the same. As Kaiba walked of pondering to himself about making the mistake of leaving home and not working on his future projects. Being the damn work-aholic he is.  
He walked on not pay any attention to his surroundings and as he crossed the street, a loud and ominous horn honked. Kaiba then stopped himself smack dab in the middle of the street and looked up in a seriously in thought manner. "Maybe I should go home and perfect the dueling disks. Mokuba and I can always--" Deep blue hues then looked to the right in a shocked manner as a huge semi-truck raced towards him honking for him to move quickly out of the way, but for some odd reason it wasn't slowing down. Without further thought Kaiba unfortunately did not jump out of the way, but was hit by the truck.  
It swerved out of the way as the driving laughed in a cruel, familiar, devilish way. "Mmm, oh yes!   
Kaiba-boy knew he had it coming to him!" The driver of the fruit and whine truck laughed menacingly and without notice then crashed into the arcade so many people really needed to go to that day. "Mmm, oh no...,well this was a uncertain turn of events wasn't it, Croquet? " The driver said to the other man in the passenger's seat as the fruit and whine truck lay on it's side. "Yes, indeed it was sir, Mr. Pegasus." The man in the driver's seat then laughed in the same manner as before and said, "Well, I'll get him next time for my biggest fan. Mmm, oh yes. It shall be exquisite."  
  
  
____________________________  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it as much as my friends did when they first read it. Next chapter will be uploaded soon, but only by popular demand or well no. I will upload it anyway. Please read and review!   
-Crasher Schuldig 


End file.
